For Family
by homel001
Summary: Jack Marston sets out once again to save Bonnie MacFarlane when she is abducted by a mysterious Bush Ranger. Set after Undead Nightmare Salvation and third in my Red Dead series. R&R


**Red Dead Redemption presents.**

**For Family**

**By **

**Lee Homer**

**(homel001)**

**Disclaimer: set after "Undead Nightmare salvation", this is the third Red Dead story in my series. As before, I don't own Red Dead. Rockstar does. This story aims to show Jack Marston's heroic side as he must set out to save the only family he has left from the clutches of evil….Bonnie MacFarlane. Please read and review. **

It was a warm spring night out on the green plains of Hennigan's Stead. It had been an average busy day at Macfarlane's Ranch as its residents had dedicated their time by restoring the ranch to its glory. The second outbreak of Undead had left the town in ruins so bad, that it had been completely wiped off the map. Once order had been restored to the land, the surviving residents emerged from their barricaded homes and got to work on their home. The months went on during the following cold winter and MacFarlane's ranch had begun to stand on its new foundations. The ranch was back in business. As for the MacFarlane's house, it had been rebuilt to its former glory and the owners knew that they would never leave it for the world.

Bonnie MacFarlane loved the spring as it was her favourite time of the year. The crops were fresh, the cattle were new and there were new additions to the ranch. A saloon had been built, along with a new Sheriff's office and Barn. The ranch needed a brand new look and it finally got one. As for Bonnie, she couldn't have done it all without the help of her lifetime friend, Jack Marston. She was so grateful for everything that he had done for her and yet she couldn't help but feel that she was being drawn to him. She was single and to her, Jack resembled the perfect man but he was younger than her and it was a trait that she had to put up with.

She sat there on the front porch as she watched Jack, work across the street. She would often sit there and fantasise about the man he could've been like but she could only see his father in him. She would often remember Jack telling her that he always wanted to be independent, but she knew that he was a spitting image of his father, only he didn't see it.

Jack had spent his day, feeding the horses and taking trips into town. He wanted to keep himself busy as he liked the trips on his wagon cart. He could feel the blood of a rancher flow through his body, causing him to smile faintly. He really loved what he was doing. He didn't feel like an outlaw anymore. As he finished his work in the stables, Jack headed on over towards the house where Bonnie was waiting for him. He mopped the sweat off of his forehead as he was exhausted beyond belief. His clothes were marked with mud and grass and hi fingers were red and aching. He needed food, a wash and then his bed.

As he passed Bonnie on the balcony, he gave her a kiss on the cheek followed by a yawn. She could tell that he was in no mood to talk about further business and let him retire to his room. She gazed at the stars and began to yawn herself. She was going to retire too.

Jack crashed down upon the bed spread as he buried his head into his pillow. It didn't take him long before he fell into a deep sleep where his mind wandered.

The following hours passed by. The stars twinkled amongst the fluffy clouds in the clear night sky, the wildlife became active in the plains and a cool breeze swept the streets. Jack had awoken from his sleep after feeling the breeze hit his face. He sat up upon the bed spread and gazed out of the window. He could see Bonnie heading down the road towards the house but was then quickly drawn to a sound in the distance.

Two horses appeared from the dark and galloped towards an unsuspecting Bonnie. The rider had cloaked himself in black, masking his identity which gave him a dark and sinister persona. Within moments, the rider pulled out a lasso and threw it, snagging Bonnie. He then picked her up off the ground and threw her on the back of his horse before riding off towards Cholla Springs. Bonnie screams echoed into the night sky as she tried to cry out for help, but as soon as Jack darted out into the street, Bonnie and the rider had gone.

Catching his breath, Jack began to panic. He didn't know who the rider and he certainly didn't know where he had taken Bonnie. Rushing back into the house, he opened the cabinet and revealed his father's Double Action Revolver. He hoped that he would never have to use it since the undead outbreak as he unknowingly killed his undead father with it. He checked to see if it was fully loaded before placing on his black duster coat and bandoliers. His own family had been killed and he wasn't prepared to lose another member.

He needed more information on the rider but he didn't have the specifics so he headed towards the sheriff office where the Marshal was finishing his rounds. He entered the office and sat himself down at the Marshal's desk. He scowled the walls at the sheets of paper that were nailed into the concrete.

The Marshal entered the office and caught Jack of guard with his gruff voice.

"Can I help you Mister Marston?" he said as he sat down in his seat.

"I hope so, Marshal." Jack replied as he stood up to adjust his belt. "As we all know, Miss MacFarlane was kidnapped by a masked rider only a few minutes ago. I want to know who this man is and where he's taken her."

"Hmm, I thought you would do something about this." The Marshal responded as he leant over the desk. "Now Mister Marston, I have every available marshal and deputy out there searching for Miss MacFarlane. She is what makes this ranch a whole, but you can't go out there messing with the unknown. Now sure you've been lucky the last few times, but you can't just ride out there and deal with the most notorious men. That rider who took Miss MacFarlane, He's one of them bus rangers who emigrated here from Australia."

"Bush rangers?" Jack said as he displayed a look of confusion. "What would they be doing here in Mexico?"

"We don't know." The Marshal replied sounded defeated. "All we know is that they're hiding out in Tumbleweed Mansion. We've tried to get inside the mansion but no one's returned. We figured that they were after gold and money from the mine at Gaptooth Breach. Bush rangers thrive on riches."

"Then why would they take Miss MacFarlane?" Jack barked. "She has nothing of value to them?"

"Just someone to play around with I guess." The Marshal coughed inappropriately as he tried not to chuckle.

Jack slammed his fists on the table as he tried to submerge his rage he had for the Marshal.

"I'm going to find her because I love her!" he sneered as he got up to leave. "I hope that this never happens to the one you love!"

The Marshal stared on as Jack headed off towards the stables at a fast pace.

"It was nice to know you Mister Marston." He muttered to himself before he lit a cigar and turned himself in for the night.


End file.
